fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 285
MPF is the 285th chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. Summary After Erza Scarlet's overwhelming performance in the Pandemonium event, the crowd begins to cheer, with Doranbolt even moved to tears. The rest of the members of Team Fairy Tail A come rushing towards Erza to congratulate her, complimenting her strength, and Natsu wanting to fight her after seeing her defeat all 100 monsters in the event. With many other competitors acknowledging her strength, Team Fairy Tail A is awarded 10 points. With no monsters left for the other seven other competitors to fight, in order to decide the ranking of the remaining teams, a simple game called the [[MPF|'Magical Power Finder']], shorthanded to MPF, is introduced. Mato explains that the competitors will have to hit the MPF device with their Magic and a ranking will be given on how powerful their Magic is. Explaining how he was at a disadvantage because of the game being a test in power, Hibiki Lates of Team Blue Pegasus proceeds to flirt with Team Fairy Tail B's Cana Alberona instead. Cana, under the impression that the event is already finished, drinks several barrels of sake, much to the chagrin of her team members. The game starts with Millianna, seeing as how she had been initially second to go in the Pandemonium event. When she hits the the MPF with her Kitten Blast, she gets a score of 365, to which Lahar comments to be a score already on par with some of the captains of the Rune Knights. Next, Novally hits the MPF, and is shocked to find out he gets a mere 125. After him, Hibiki heads towards the MPF. Eve Tearm and Ren Akatsuki knowingly state that Hibiki had no chances of winning, given the knowledge-based nature of his magic, with the latter commenting how he should have gone instead. Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki admonishes the two, telling them to believe in their friend. Hibiki, however, still winds up with a low score, earning a measly 95. He then goes to Cana, who volunteers to comfort him, to which Hibiki agrees. Afterwards, Team Raven Tail's Obra steps up next and sends his creature to attack the MPF, which only gets him a 4, to the shock of most people around him. Flare Corona complains how he should have tried harder, but Alexei tells her that they need to keep Obra's power a secret. After over half the competitors had gone, Millianna was on top with Orga, Jura Neekis and Cana remaining. Team Sabertooth's Orga heads out to a massive applause and hits the MPF with his Black Lighting Cannon, gaining a massive 3825, ten times as much as Millianna's score, putting him far ahead the others, shocking Lahar and causing Lector and Frosch to dance in joy as Laxus Dreyar watches with a smile on his face. Next up, Team Lamia Scale's Jura heads up to the MPF with Chelia Blendy feeling worried if Jura would win or not. Lyon Vastia, on the other hand, is confident that Jura would easily score higher than Orga. Jura then asks Mato if he would be allowed to take the game seriously, to which Mato affirms. Jura than releases his Meidou Fugaku, scoring him a whopping 8544, shocking Gray, Natsu and Orga, as Lyon and Erza look pleased, expecting no less from one of the Ten Wizard Saints. With this score, Jura broke any record ever set with the MPF, leading Makarov Dreyar to compare Jura's power with that of Gildarts Clive's own capabilities. Finally, Cana's turn comes up, and she heads towards the MPF. As her guild-mates worry over her seemingly slim chances of winning, Cana proceeds to remove her jacket, revealing the Fairy Glitter mark on her arm. Makarov, realizing what is truly happening, turns to Mavis Vermilion, to which the latter explains that she lent the Magic to Cana to ascertain Fairy Tail's victory. Mavis also comments on how Cana already has a tremendous amount of dormant power to begin with. Cana unleashes Fairy Glitter on the MPF, gains a total of 9999, and obliterating the MPF in the process, to the delight of her guild-mates. This greatly surprises even Jura, as Iwan Dreyar realizes that she is able to use one of the Three Great Magics of Fairy Tail. With both Fairy Tail Teams finishing in first and second place, Cana begins to gloat about her guilds power. After the Games have finished, Raven Tail's Nullpuding gives Alexei the fixtures for the battle portion of the day. Complimenting the former on the creativity of the fixtures, Alexei then tells the rest of the Raven Tail members to begin their mysterious plan as they each smile deviously. Characters In Order of Appearance Battles & Events *MPF (Event) (started and concluded) Magic, Spells, and Abilities Used Magic used *Nekousoku Tube (ネ拘束チューブ Nekōsoku Chūbu, lit. "Kitty Restraint Tube") *Lightning Magic (雷系各種魔法 Kaminari Kei Kakushu Mahō) *Earth Magic (土魔法 Tsuchi Mahō) *Fairy Glitter (妖精の輝き (フェアリーグリッター) Yōsei no Kagayaki (Fearī Gurittā)) Spells used *Kitten Blast *120mm Black Lightning Cannon (120mm 黒雷砲 Hyakunijū Mirimētoru Kuroraihō) *Rumbling Mt. Fuji (鳴動富嶽 Meidō Fugaku) *Fairy Glitter (妖精の輝き (フェアリーグリッター) Yōsei no Kagayaki (Fearī Gurittā)) Items used *MPF - Magic Power Finder Navigation